


Kissing Lessons

by yuuago



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago
Summary: Jonna has ulterior motives.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hi Daisee, I hope this little story is to your liking. :) Have a great day!

"Of course I know how to kiss," Paju said.

She spoke as if the idea that she might not be well-versed in this activity was the most ridiculous thing she had heard in her entire life.

Jonna grinned, and shoved her hands in her pockets, and kept walking.

It was a nice day. Bright sun filtering through crisp green leaves. Not too buggy, and not too hot, and not too cold. Perfect for an afternoon walk. Good thing she'd managed to wiggle her way out of duty at the store. Joona could handle that by himself.

There were things on Jonna' mind, sure. There were things she was wondering about. Answers that she wanted. But, she decided, maybe it was best to take the long way around to finding out what she wanted to know. Sneak around it a little. You couldn't take every challenge head-on, she knew.

She was sure Paju was lying.

"Okay," Jonna said. "So, what? Who'd you figure it out with? I didn't even know you'd been dating somebody." She gave Paju a nudge. Smiled, and tried not to show just how much she wanted to know, or why. "Come on, spill the beans."

"I wasn't dating anyone." Crisp, precisely-pronounced, as if Paju felt like she could make a point by being extra clear about it. "I've read books."

"Books," Jonna repeated. 

"Yes."

" _Books_." Jonna couldn't believe her ears. She bit down on her lip to try to stop herself from laughing. It was hard not to show how relieved she was.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. It can't be all that hard."

"But you've never tried it yourself?" Jonna asked. Just because. It wouldn't hurt to be clear. She had to _know_.

"...No."

They were quiet for a moment as they walked together. There was nothing but the crunch of the path under their feet, the swish of trees in the breeze, the sound of birdcalls. Jonna thought hard about what she had just heard, and tried to digest this information. Beside her, Paju squared her shoulders, walked with her head just a little higher.

Don't you even wonder why I'm asking you this? Jonna thought. She did, after all, have an ulterior motive. And she _thought_ she'd been very obvious about it for... if she was honest with herself, it would have been for a while now. 

Jonna had thought she'd been pretty blatant about it, too. She hadn't held back with the flirtatious comments whenever Paju came by the store, or when they met with each other outside of it. But...

But maybe it wasn't enough.

Paju was smart. But sometimes, Paju didn't notice what was right in front of her face. She was the kind to scrutinize things, sure, but – not always, and not necessarily the things that _should_ be nitpicked, and she didn't always do her nitpicking in ways that would get at the real answers.

"...Do you want someone to teach you? How to kiss, I mean."

A long pause. There. _Now_ Paju was suspicious, and rightly so. Jonna held back a grin and waited.

"That would depend," Paju said slowly, "On who was doing the teaching."

Aha, Jonna thought. She's coming around. "And if it was me?"

No words. A pause, just for a moment, like she was thinking about it. But then Paju gave a curt nod, and that was enough.

They walked down to the lake together, with its sunshine sparkling on the water and a breeze that stirred their hair. The trail took them around its edge. They wound their way along it, and eventually stopped to watch ducks on the water.

Okay, Jonna thought. How should I do this? It was one thing to joke about it and say "Oh, hey, I'll teach you how to kiss, no big deal". But it actually wasn't a joke. She had to make that really clear. And that was the hardest part of all – not the asking, or waiting to see her reaction, but showing that she had been thinking about it for a while.

She really meant it.

"Okay," Jonna said, taking a deep breath. "So, uh-"

A hand touched her cheek, then turned her face.

"Wh-"

Before Jonna could get the question out, Paju kissed her.

It took a moment for Jonna to fully understand what was happening. Then it took another moment for her to remember to kiss back. Flushing, she reached up and grabbed Paju's shoulders. 

Not that Jonna was worried she might change her mind and pull away. It was just to keep Paju there, nice and close. Or so Jonna told herself.

When they broke the kiss, Jonna stared at Paju. She was flushed all the way to hear ears, which was pretty much the way Jonna also felt. But Paju also looked smug, which normally wasn't a good look for her, but this time it was.

"You're the most unsubtle person I know," Paju said slowly. "Did you think I wouldn't understand what you were trying to do?"

"Well..."

Maybe. A little. Jonna thought about explaining. Then she thought better of it, and tugged her close instead.

Maybe they both needed to learn a thing or two.

_End_


End file.
